Aragorn's Story: Chapter Seven: A New Crown
by Uskius
Summary: Aragorn takes on Po to win the battle of Sauron. This is the final chapter! I gave it the rating for violence and sexies. x3


Aragorn had braided his pubic hair special for tody, the way he knew Arwen liked it. He finished tying them stih with the golden thread, and pawsed to admire his handiwork for a minnet. The braids hung low over his thies, like clums supporting a sacrid tempel. Knowing his servants were away and Arwen was not yet done prepairing, so he decided to entur into the tempel, curling in his own penis into his vagina. The wonder grew and grew and Aragorn swelled up in admaration of the place, and then filled it wiht the scent of power. Aragorn growned lowly. Then he got the feeling again, and he hada to stop to look out window, but no one was there. He almost continued, but then from open window Po floated in in in a bibble!

Aragorn didnt have a sord on hand, do he dove for Po barhanded. Aragorn's probenicid and estragen potion was knocked off the nightstand as they rolled over the floor trieing to strangle each other, and Po somhow caught of of her limbs on the edge of the rich elvin rug, and the two became rolled up inside it and hit against the wall. Things were hot and close, and Aragorn struglled but he couldn't move much. It was dark, too. Po was squirming aginst his crotchular area trieing to brake free as well, but to no avale. after a wihile they just acsepted they were trapped, and stopped moving. Po was still on Aragorn's croth, and he knew now that it was her head, between his legs. He started to get setty, and then suddenly he ehrd the swishing of cutrin that ment Arwen was reddy for him, but he was and only focus on the feeling of Po aginst him.

"Aragorn? My love, I'm ready. My vagina awates..." She saw Aragorn had moved the rug, and didnt now what he pnaleed to use the space for, so she sat down on the smooth marble aginst her but-tocks. Meenwhile in the rug things were hotter and swetier and Po was squigling agin, and Aragorn tried to stop here and moved his legs to push her but doing that made her antennhu slip over his engorged penis, circling it like a virgin concubines vagina. Strider struggled to remove himself from her anteenuh but after a momint he only cood focus on his action, and "struggled" more vigorusly. Thesmall movemints were excruciatingly blisful, the yerning overtaking him holy. Then he felt po's lips on his thies. Her tongue, moist and gentle, taking cair to massage Aragorn,s hidden flesh. He could almost breethe in the sex in the rolled up rugs are, taste Pos unrestraned lust. For what seemed like hours the y continude, Po's sensive atnennuh firmly grasping Aragorn's manhood in its epic furor. He moved his arms as hec oudl, giding pos antennuh up ond down, until an eternity of lust overflowed like a river of lust. _One ring to rule them all, indeed..._

"Aragorn?' Arwen called gain. She could sense his arowsel with her elven knowings, but he was not in site. So she desided to sook at the rug. She didnt pull it away from the wall at first, until she had idea. It seemed hevvy for an elvish rug, but it was still a rug, so she straddle it, her bare pussy coming into contact with the rough underside, which escited her. Slowly and cawshisly she bigan to rub aginst it, grating herslfe . Inside the rug, Aragorn's flaccid penis escited Po's antennuh, as he squirmed away from sudden pressure, but to no avale: Po was now being slowly forsed up, agin, and Aragorn felt her antennuh inching towards his most secret of orgy zones. Then aragorn moved his hands as he coud to guide it into where he new they both wanted it to go. It was too wide for me at first, but as the mystreious outside pressure increesed their was not choise but for it to stretch ot Maragorn's vagina, which was extra senive to the penetration from the hitened afterglow of the prioy orgasm. With a erotic wet sound it plungjed all way in, and I almost came as I felt Po's head brushing up against my taint, and lost track of all time as Po started to Wiggle. Both there movemints were constricted, but even the slightest touch was enough to send them over the edge multipel times, waterfalls of pleasure and lust acarshin over them. Arwen came too, the secret blood of the queen mixing with her juice.

Arwen stood up, not wanting to spoil everything for Aragorn. So then she decisde to unroll the rug,and she asw surpisde at the inside!S "Aragorn, what if meaning?" Thin Aragorn remembered he was suppost to kill Po for finish Sauron, but he was still horny.

"Simply got tangled up with an unruly concubine, love. Excuse me afor a momint." With power grunt, he forse Po's atnennuh out of his vagina, dripping sex sauces. He Then Plunged his penis down Pos waiting throte, pinning her to the grownd and thrusting hard, then after a mominet he hold he nose, and pO strugel but she coodn't fight and she choket on Aragorn and eid. Aragorn casually tost Po out of the window and turned back to Arwen, his braids of pubic hair sawying in gentle breeze from outside. "I beleive I gave one fuck too meny bout her," Aragorn sed as he winked and led Arwen to the bed made with downy white angelic soft sheets and pillows.

So Aragorn was honered in a special parade, for defeeting Sauron once and for all. Trumpits were blown, and banners eaved all along the parade rout a,nd flowers petals tossed down by smiling elvf childrin and dwarv maidins. Bells were rung too, and a choir sang as they prgressed, a verse of long awaited triumph sung by the finest elvish tenors, baritones, and sopranos:

"The dawn, the danw,  
>The everlasting sun<p>

Rise up now, ur hearts are ready

A new age has begun!

The blinding light shines forth!

Hosanna Hosanna! Forevermoer!"

"But the porseesion was stop! People gased as group of five orks walk of to Aragorns' horse. "Aragorn king of the Gondor, we bid thee come down!"

"What bold have you, is this mockery?"

"Unhorse thyself and see." So Aragorn got down frim his horsie, and walked up to the bunch of orks. But it was no mockery, the lead ork knelt down, and offered his sord to Aragorn. "We would pleje your our honer and servis for defeating Sauron, lord."

"I make your honore as great as anyies, for you now serve me. Rise." So then the orks joined the parade, all the way to the plaasi, where Aragorn was given a new crown made from beaten gold and platinum, with intrikit wing swooshes and studdid with dimonds on bottom band, the stuuf angeld just so and that it looked like golden light shine around Aragorn's head. At last Aragorn felt the watchings of evil off of hiem, and closed his eyes in solemn triumf.

**THE END**


End file.
